Rowena Ravenclaw
Rowena Ravenclaw was a witch of Medieval Times and one of the four founders of Hogwarts. She was noted for her cleverness and creativity, and was described by Xenophilius Lovegood as "beautiful." Ravenclaw devised the ever-changing, moving staircases in the Hogwarts Castle. She was a good friend of Helga Hufflepuff; their friendship is used as a foil to the failed friendship between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. The Sorting Hat introduced her as “Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,” suggesting she was from Scotland. Ravenclaw is further described by the Sorting Hat as having selected students according to intelligence and wisdom. Ravenclaw house thus values a sharp mind, wisdom, creativity, and cleverness in its members. Thus, rather than asking for a password from members, a bronze eagle door knocker asks them a riddle which, if answered incorrectly, would force the student to wait until another could answer the question correctly, allowing the failed student to learn. Ravenclaw House's patron ghost is Helena Ravenclaw, aka The Grey Lady, who is Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter. Late in her life, Rowena, suffering from a terminal illness, sent for the Bloody Baron to bring Helena to her. When Helena refused to go with the Baron, he flew into a rage and killed her. Immediately overcome with guilt, he then took his own life. Ravenclaw's only known object was her diadem, with the phrase Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure engraved upon it. It has been said to enhance the wisdom of the wearer. It was stolen by Ravenclaw's daughter, Helena, who left it behind in Albania once she had been killed by the Bloody Baron. Tom Riddle was able to charm the location of the diadem out of Helena and he turned it into a Horcrux. The diadem was destroyed by Fiendfyre created by Vincent Crabbe during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Etymology Rowena is a Latinised form of an old Germanic name: "Fame," (cf. the Anglo-Saxon hrōd, or hrōð), and "Joy," (cf. the Anglo-Saxon wyn(n)), or "Friend," (cf. the Anglo-Saxon wine). Rowena, Queen of Britain is a figure in Britain's traditional history; she was supposedly the daughter of Hengest and the wife of Vortigern. Behind The scenes .]] *Ravenclaw was featured as Rowling's "Wizard of the Month" for August 2007. "One of the four famous Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Rowena Ravenclaw was the most brilliant witch of her time, though legend has it that a broken heart - cause unknown - contributed to her early demise." *Despite being a house that values the mind, the house has its quote of female beauties (Rowena and Helena Ravenclaw, Cho Chang), and even Fleur Delacour decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table while staying in Hogwarts. *Portuguese translation for Ravenclaw was "Corvinal", taken from the word "Corvo" (Raven in portuguese), the sufix "inal" does not add any true meaing and the "claw" part of the name was complete lost in translation. See Also *Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem Appearances *''Wizard of the Month'' Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw, Rowena ru:Кандида Когтевран